


Cute as Heck

by hvcutie



Series: Cute as Heck [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, M/M, asexual!chan, flirty!chan, gender fluid!jeonghan, pansexual!jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/hvcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan is a flirty asexual and Jeonghan is a gender fluid pansexual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute as Heck

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Cute as Heck  
> Pairing: Yoon Jeonghan/Lee Chan  
> Rating: Teen for Language and slight use of Memes  
> Word Count: 2155  
> Prompt: “Hey are you okay?” “Yeah why?” “It must of hurt when you fell from heaven.” “No, sorry I climbed my way up from hell.” “So that’s why you’re so fucking hot.”  
> Notes: Chan is a flirty asexual and Jeonghan is a gender fluid pansexual.

Chan sat down at his lunch table with Hansol, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Joshua, and Seungkwan when he went into his rant. “Hansol, you don’t understand! Their voice is so beautiful and their legs when they wear dresses is so cute. Plus, have you heard them sing, they’re so good!” Joshua looks at his boyfriend, “Is he talking about Jeonghan-hyung?” Hansol nodded, “He has a quite a crush on them, it’s cute.” Soonyoung then said, “I’ve seen you flirt with other people before and you seem to be really good at it.” Hansol nodded, “That’s because he’s a quick thinker, comes up with responses before the poor soul he’s flirting with knows what hit them.”  
Chan groaned, “But those are people in my grade, Jeonghan is a senior, I’m a sophomore.” Jihoon raised an eyebrow, “I’ve seen you flirt with that one junior a few months ago. What was his name?” “Seokmin?” Soonyoung supplied. Jihoon nodded, “Yes, him! You were flirting with him just fine.” Chan rolled his eyes, “That’s because my friend wanted to know if he was straight, he was not, but lucky for her, he swings both ways. He’s pretty nice; friends with Wonwoo and Mingyu.” Jihoon sighed, “My point is, if you can flirt with a junior you can flirt with a senior. Look Hansol is a sophomore and Joshua is a senior, and they’re together.”  
Joshua said, “And he was a freshman at the time flirting with a junior, so I think you can do this.” Soonyoung nodded, “Exactly, you have Western Pop Culture with them, so why don’t you talk to them in there. It’s not like that teacher actually teaches the class, I had that class last semester.” Chan sighed, “I mean, what if they make fun of me.” Joshua shook his head, “They wouldn’t do that. They might play a little hard to get, if they’re interested, or laugh a little but politely tell you that they’re not interested at this point in time, but they wouldn’t straight out make fun of you.” Then Hansol said, “Yeah, you know Jeonghan better than that anyways, they’re so sweet to you; I couldn’t see them purposely hurting your feelings.” Chan nodded, “Maybe you’re right.”  
The next lunch Jeonghan was sitting with Seungcheol, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Minghao, Junhui, and Seokmin. They sighed, “Seungcheol-hyung, what do you think about Chan-ah?” Seungcheol looked up from his lunch, “Well he’s pretty nice, funny, and a great dancer.” Jeonghan nodded and Seungcheol raised an eyebrow, “Why do you ask, anyways?” Jeonghan shrugged, “I think he’s kinda cute.” Then Wonwoo said, “I’m going to be honest, did not expect that. Don’t you think he’s a little young for you, hyung?” Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “He’s not that much younger than me, he’s not a freshman. Plus, you know age doesn’t really matter that much to me, as long as I can have a good conversation with him.”  
Mingyu nods, “Well, then I mean, Chan-ah might be a good choice for you. He’s a really sweet boy, you know this because if he wasn’t there would be missing posters for Hansol, which also shows he’s caring, patient, and probably is good with children. He’s funny, like he has good puns, good memes, he’s not offensive with his humor, and I’ve seen him flirt and his pick lines aren’t boring. Plus, he’s pretty attractive, I don’t even think he’s done getting hot yet, puberty is doing him well.” Then Junhui said, “And he’s an amazing dancer. Soonyoung suggested he join the dance group with us and at first I’m not going to lie, I thought Soonyoung was going crazy, but-“ Minghao cut in and said, “Chan started dancing and we were amazed.”  
Jeonghan nodded, “Any other thoughts?” Seokmin then said, “The kid is pretty good at flirting. Aeyoung didn’t know my sexuality, so she had Chan flirt with me; he’s pretty smooth.” Wonwoo nodded, “I remember that, it was cute. I was a little shocked he had the balls to do that.” Seungcheol smiled, “Are you going to act on your feelings, Jeonghan?” Jeonghan shook their head, “If he is interested he’ll come to me, if the kid’s as gutsy as you say then I would love to see him in action.” Mingyu nodded, “Fair enough.”  
When it finally came to go to Western Pop Culture, both Jeonghan and Chan were excited. Chan sat in his chair next to Jeonghan’s seat. Jeonghan came in and smiled at the young boy, and they took their seat. Once the bell rang the teacher, Mr. Park, said, “Well, at this point, I think we all know what I’m going to say, take out your phones and discuss western culture with a partner.” Chan smiled and turned to Jeonghan, “Jeonghan, you want to be partners?” They smiled, “Sure, Chan-ah.” Mr. Park said, “Alright, now show me who your partners are.” Jeonghan grabbed Chan’s had and raised their hands in the air. Mr. Park nodded and said, “Alright, get to work.”  
Chan then said, “Are you okay, Jeonghan?” Jeonghan raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, why?” Chan smiled, “Because it must have hurt when you fell from heaven.” Jeonghan rolled their eyes, they were told Chan was smooth as heck. “No, sorry I climbed my way up from hell.” Chan’s face went blank, but within the second he smiled again, “Oh that’s why you’re so fucking hot!” Jeonghan’s eyes widened and they blushed looking down. Chan smirked, he was getting quite a few looks from the other students working around them. “By the way, did I ever tell you that you remind me of the goddess Aphrodite when you wear a skirt, because every time I see it, I think I fall in love at least seven times a day.”  
Jeonghan giggled and Chan saw that as a good sign and continued, “You’re like dancing on a hot summer’s day. Some people don’t like it because it’s too much sweat, but they’re stupid; because the secret about dancing on that hot summer day is that even though you’re covered in sweat and it feels like your whole body is one fire, but when you take a break from dancing, something that is so beautiful and worth doing no matter where you are or what it’s like, the secret is hidden in the break, when you drink your cold water and you lie down on that cold ground of a dance studio, it feels like the best thing. So being with you might seem like a lot of work and unappealing to some people, but they’re stupid because there will be great moments that only you can provide if they try it. Dancing in the summer time is my favourite thing, you’re also my favourite thing.”  
Jeonghan smiled, “That’s quite the comparison, but the dancing depends on who’s dancing, so it must depend on who’s dating me to decide what I’ll be like in a relationship.” Chan nodded, “Yeah, that is true, but you know I’m pretty good at dancing, so I think I could be good at being in a relationship with you.” Jeonghan smiled, “Is this you asking me out, Lee Chan?” Chan grinned, “No, but this is; Yoon Jeonghan, will you do me the pleasure of being my summer dance?” Jeonghan giggled, “You’re cute as heck. Of course.” Chan smiled and said, “Really, would you mind getting hot chocolate after school with me?” Jeonghan nodded, “Heck yeah.”  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
A year later Chan was a junior and Jeonghan was a freshman in college. The two were still going strong, which wasn’t much of a surprise to their friends; after the two had been dating for a month they all knew this was going to last.  
Chan would sometimes go to see Jeonghan at their campus after school, Jeonghan’s last class of the day got out five minutes after he got there, so he would just wait for them to get out by the door. He would drive there with Hansol, who would go to see Joshua, and Seungkwan, who had been dating Seungcheol for about seven months now.  
Jeonghan came out of the hall and saw their boyfriend, “Channie!” They wrapped their arms around his neck. Chan hugged Jeonghan and kissed their cheek. “Hello my summer dance.” Jeonghan giggled, “Come with me, I told Joshua and Seungcheol we’d meet them at the coffee shop.” Chan smiled, “Alright. Did you hear that Hansol bought Joshua a promise ring?” Jeonghan smiled, “They’re so cute together. Although, Joshua was a little shocked, because he had bought Hansol a ring, but it wasn’t a promise ring.” Chan raised an eye brow, “What do you mean?” Jeonghan laughed, “He bought Hansol an engagement ring. He was about to purpose, but Hansol busted out the promise ring and he cried. He was so touched by what Hansol did, but he was a little upset, because he had been planning the proposal for a month. In the end he decided that it was for the best, he plans on waiting until Hansol’s 18th birthday.” Chan nodded, “That’s next month.” Jeonghan grinned, “I know, I told him not to worry too much, because even if Hansol says no, it’s probably because he feels too young, which they are young, but they can do it.”  
They got to the café and Chan told Jeonghan to go sit with the others, he’ll order their drinks. He went up to the counter, “Hello, can I have two medium hot chocolates, please?” The girl at the counter looked at him and said, “Did you just come in with Jeonghan?” Chan nodded with pride, “Yeah, I’m their boyfriend.” The girl’s eyes widened, “Really, I know a lot of people trying to get with them but they keep saying, ‘I’m sorry, I’m with someone, but thanks for the offer.’ You sure are lucky.” Chan smiled and said, “So how much will the hot chocolates be?” The girl nodded, “Oh yeah, $7.83.” Chan paid and the girl told him she’d bring them their drinks when they’re done.”  
He sat down next to Jeonghan who said, “Chan whose baby are you?” Chan blushed, “Jeonghan-hyung’s baby.” Jeonghan smiled, “See isn’t he cute as heck?” Seungcheol raised an eyebrow, “Um, is that some type of kink thing?” Chan’s eyes widened and Jeonghan frantically shook their head, “Chan is asexual and seventeen, so no, it’s not a sexual way.” Joshua raises an eyebrow, “Chan, you’re asexual, I never knew that about you.” Seungkwan looked at Joshua, Jeonghan, and then Chan, “Not to sound rude, but what do you mean by asexual, because that can be seen as an umbrella term.”  
Chan awkwardly smiled, “I just don’t feel sexual attraction. It’s not to say that I’m repulsed with sex, I mean it’s not a bad thing, it’s just I mean I don’t see someone and say, wow I’d like to have sex with them. I mean it’s awkward to explain, but like I mean I can enjoy sex, but it’s not like I’d go up to Jeonghan and say, hey, Jeonghan, I want to have sex with you. But if I was eighteen and Jeonghan said, Chan, I want to have sex with you, and I was in the mood I would agree to it, if that makes sense.” Jeonghan laughed, “Chan, I love you, but that was the most awkward thing I’ve gone through since coming out to my family.” Chan blushed, “Sorry.” Jeonghan shook their head, “Don’t be sorry, you were just trying your best.”  
Hansol laughed, “I remember when Chan told me he was asexual, I was a little shocked because he was a flirting machine.” Then Seungcheol said, “Yeah, how is Chan-ah’s flirting since you guys have been together for so long.” Chan smiled, “Jeonghan-hyung, since you like water you must already like 72% of me, right?” He did double finger guns at his lover. Jeonghan smiled back, “No wonder you make me so thirsty.” They sent their boyfriend double finger guns right back. Hansol laughed, “Oh, so he’s been teaching you the art of the smoothness.” Jeonghan nodded, “Yes, he has; I’ve never been so smooth.”  
Seungcheol laughed, “You know your one-year anniversary is coming up in three days, what are you going to do?” Chan’s eyes widened, “You know I haven’t thought about it.” Hansol raised his eyebrow, “What do you mean, you called me up last night freaking out about where you should take Jeonghan to dinner.” Chan kicked Hansol under the table and Joshua hit his boyfriend. “Hansol, you shut up right now, you just ruined Chan’s big surprise.” Hansol blushed, “Sorry.”  
Chan groaned and Jeonghan kissed his cheek, “Good then I know not to make any other plans. I can’t wait to see what you have planned babe.” Chan laughed, “I love you, Jeonghannie.” Jeonghan wrapped their arms around Chan’s body, “I love you too, Channie.”


End file.
